Those People
by hedictator
Summary: Sasuke sedang merayakan ulang tahun ke duapuluh tiga bersama teman-teman dekatnya, dan pada hari itu juga, Naruto kehilangan segalanya. Narusasu.


**Those People © hedictator**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 ** _Warning(s): contains some spoilers, if you never watch the movie, a lot of drama, idk, maybe kinda disturbing LOL._**

 **.**

 **NARUSASU** ** _slight_** **NEJISASU**

 **.**

 **Rated: T, for now.**

 **If you don't like it? So, don't force yourself to read it.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh tiga.

"Kalian ingin membawaku kemana? Dan kenapa kita harus pakai setelan seperti ini?" _The birthday boy_ hanya pasrah saat lehernya berada di dalam rangkulan sahabat pirangnya, yang ditarik sepanjang jalan menuju tempat tujuan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana.

"Kau tenang saja, Sasuke. Hari ini hari spesialmu, kau ikuti saja kami." Shikamaru yang berada di belakang mereka menimpali dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Kedua sahabat perempuannya bernama Ino dan Sakura hanya terkikik dan saling melempar pandangan dengan Shikamaru. Sasuke pasrah saja. Teman-temannya ini memang suka semaunya dan susah dibantah kalau mereka semua sama-sama satu kepala.

"Kau rajanya hari ini, Sasuke. Rileks saja." Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya menyerigai ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya mendesah. Ia selalu tidak suka kalau Naruto sudah melakukan seringaiannya itu. Sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan selalu terjadi. Tak bisa dihitung pakai jari lagi, mengingat mereka adalah teman dekat sejak kecil.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba berlari mendahului mereka, mengarah ke kiri, lalu membuka sebuah pintu yang Sasuke yakini adalah sebuah bar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kita ke bar untuk merayakan ulang tahunku?" Sasuke tampak kesal dan melepaskan legan Naruto yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Whoa, whoa, _chill_ , Sasuke," Naruto tampak pura-pura terkejut, setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang mereka anggap seperti seorang _saint_.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Ikut saja, ini akan menyenangkan." Ino menyahut dan langsung masuk ke dalam bar diikuti dengan Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya cekikikan.

Ketiganya sudah masuk, tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk? Kau pasti akan menyukai tempat ini." Naruto berujar dengan nada seperti berkelakar.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tapi mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia tertarik tapi harga dirinya menghentikannya.

Naruto mendesah berat kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, seraya berbisik, "ini adalah gay bar."

Oh ya, _fyi_ , Sasuke adalah seorang gay. Dan Naruto… dia biseksual.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke. Tak butuh mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia menarik tangannya begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sudah tampak ramai tapi mereka langsung bisa menemukan ketiga teman mereka yang tadi masuk lebih dahulu.

"Kalian lama sekali, aku bahkan sudah gelas ketiga." Ino mengayun-ayunkan gelasnya di udara sambil tertawa.

"Shikamaru, awasi Ino, kita masih ada acara di tempatku, jangan sampai dia tumbang duluan."

Shikamaru menaikkan tangannya memberi hormat, " _roger, captain,_ " dan kemudian tertawa bersama dengan Sakura.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi ia genggam, ke arah sebuah piano besar dengan seorang _pianist_ berada di baliknya. Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam _shock state_ hanya mengikut saja kemana sahabatnya itu membawanya.

" _Hey, piano man._ "

"Neji." Sang _pianist_ tersenyum dengan ramah kepada Naruto, kemudian matanya memandang dengan penuh perhatian kepada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi kikuk dipandang intim seperti itu dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui.

" _Oh whatever_. Hari ini ulang tahunnya, aku ingin kau memainkan _modern major general pirates of penzance_." Itu terdengar seperti perintah bukan permintaan, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Sasuke hanya mampu menarik nafas dalam. Ia sangat tahu betapa berartinya lagu masa kecil mereka itu, untuknya dan Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Neji hanya menggeleng dengan wajah kalemnya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menampakkan bahwa ia merasa bersalah.

Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah kehilangan ekspresi dengan dahi berkerut, ia terlihat kesal. Suara Sakura yang memanggilnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _piano man_ , ia kemudian pergi menuju meja bar dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Halo." Sasuke hendak ingin pergi jika saja lelaki itu tidak meyapanya.

"Ah, hi. Em, Neji?"

"Ya, dan tidak adil jika hanya kau yang tahu namaku."

"Mm, aku Sasuke." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut ramah oleh Neji.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama bermain disini?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, sebenarnya ia tidak pandai memulai pembicaraan tapi ia tidak bisa berada dalam situasi kikuk seperti ini dengan orang asing. Sebenarnya ia ingin saja angkat kaki dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Yah, lumayan. Pendatang baru?" Pemuda itu menggeser duduknya, menawarkan Sasuke untuk duduk disebelahnya dengan _gesture_ yang dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempat seperti ini. Apalagi saat tau ini─"

"Gay bar?" Neji memotong, Sasuke nampak terkejut dan memandang matanya, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

" _So, you are not gay_?" Nada Neji tampak mengintrogasi, ia memandang Sasuke keseluruhan.

" _Actually, I'm one_."

" _Wow, good then. Can I hittin' on you_?" Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu menggoda Sasuke, mata Sasuke membola karenanya. Seharusnya dia yang berkata _'are you hittin' on me?'_ melihat Neji bergitu intim berbicara dengannnya.

"Apa kau selalu _straight forward_ seperti ini kepada orang yang baru kau temui?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, sedikit curiga. Ia bukan pria gampangan.

Neji tampak berpikir dan Sasuke yakin sekali itu hanya gurauan. "Ya, jika orang itu tampan sepertimu." Mau tak mau Sasuke dibuat bersemu olehnya. Neji terkekeh pelan.

"Kau manis sekali. Aku jadi merasa bersalah menggodamu."

"Jadi, itu hanya gurauan?" Sasuke tampak tidak suka, sedikit kecewa, alisnya bahkan menyatu.

"Hahaha, tentu tidak Sasuke. Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?" Tiba-tiba Neji mengganti topik pembicaraan, Sasuke agak bingung sebenarnya, tapi ia menuruti permintaan Neji dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf tanganku agak kasar, aku selalu bermain dengan cat minyak." Sasuke berujar tiba-tiba saat Neji mengusap tangannya, ingin merasakan teksturnya. Neji hanya tersenyum dan lanjut meraba jari-jari Sasuke.

"Jadi kau seorang pelukis? Menarik." Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kau pernah bermain piano," Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, wajah Sasuke tampak terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ya, aku pernah belajar hingga SMP, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana bisa?"

Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, "yah, hanya bisa saja." Kemudian ia melempar senyuman intim yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Sensasi yang ia terima terlalu berlebihan.

"Oh, apa yang kita temukan disini," Suara Naruto memutuskan kontak mata Sasuke dan Neji. Naruto melirik ke arah tangan Sasuke yang digenggam oleh Neji. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke langsung manarik tangannya dan berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Tampaknya kalian sudah menjadi akrab… Sasuke." Ia melirik Sasuke dengan menyeringai. Sasuke langsung bersemu dan memukul bahu Naruto, " _stop it_."

"Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain, kau harus minum sesuatu." Ia menarik tangan Sasuke begitu saja, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Neji yang dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat menikmati percakapanmu, anak muda." Goda Ino pada Sasuke yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Sasuke hanya balas melotot ke Ino.

"Tidakkah dia terlihat aneh, maksudku, dia memang tampan, tapi aku tidak tau kau suka pria berambut panjang, Sasuke?" Shikamaru nimbrung sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya pada Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda raven itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Sialan, biasakah kau tidak melakukan itu?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Shikamaru hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudahlah, kau ingin minum apa Sasuke? Bartender!" Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas lalu meletakkannya di meja.

Sang bartender datang, "satu _whiskey_ dan _gin_ untuknya." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Naruto."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Berhenti bersikap seperti orang suci dan nikmatilah hidup." Ia mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibir Shikamaru dan menghisapnya kuat lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Sasuke yang membuatnya terbatuk lagi.

Kenapa semua orang suka sekali menghembuskan asap rokok mereka kepadanya? Pikir Sasuke kesal.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah malas dan mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari bungkusan dan menyalakannya untuk dihisap.

"Hei, bartender? Kenapa hanya diam? Mana pesananku? Aku sudah membayarmu." Naruto tampak kesal, ia melirik bertender itu kemudian melirik ke uang yang sudah ia letakkan di meja.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto?" Bukan menjawab, bertender itu malah bertanya.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat dengan alisnya yang naik sebelah.

Kemudian Bartender itu pergi, tidak mengubris Naruto.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Merasa sangat terhina diabaikan seperti itu, membuat harga diri Naruto seperti diinjak-injak. Ia berang luar biasa.

Bartender itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah koran dan menghempaskannya di meja, tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menerima uang haram hasil korupsi." Ujar bartender itu sambil menatap sinis Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak dibuatnya, nafasnya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Wajah ayahnya berada di _front page_ koran tersebut dan menjadi _headline_ atas kasus korupsi yang ia perbuat.

Keempat temannya yang lain pun kaget dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto yang langsung di hempaskan oleh Naruto. Naruto langsung angkat kaki dari meja bartender tersebut.

Sasuke langsung berlari mengikutinya hingga ke luar bar diikuti ketiga temannya. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat sudah ada banyak wartawan yang berdiri di depan pintu bar dengan Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya, ekspresinya bingung bercampur _shock_.

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Ketiga temannya mengikuti di belakang dan tetap berusaha menghalang para wartawan yang bersikeras ingin mengambil potret wajah Naruto.

Untungnya bar yang mereka datangi dekat dengan gedung apartemen Naruto. Sasuke langsung membawa masuk Naruto ke dalam. Seorang penjaga pintu gedung itu tampak kaget dengan banyaknya wartawan yang datang, Sasuke melirik ke arahnya, memberikan perintah melalui pandangan matanya untuk mengurus wartawan-wartawan tersebut. Paham, si penjaga pintu itu pun berusaha menghalangi para wartawan yang bersikeras ingin masuk gedung.

Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura pun bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Sakura sempat membisikkan permintaan maaf dan terimakasih kepada si penjaga pintu yang di balas anggukan dan senyum maklum.

Tepat pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 23, Naruto kehilangan segalanya.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, mendapati ibunya sedang membuat roti bakar untuk sarapan dan Itachi yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Cuci muka dulu baru sarapan." Ibunya bertitah dan Sasuke hanya menggagguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Naruto?"

Baru saja Sasuke mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja─jaga-jaga jika ketiga temannya mendadak menelfonnya untuk mengabari keadaan Naruto, ia malah langsung di tanyai pertanyaan seperti itu oleh kakaknya. Ibunya pun ikut bergabung di meja makan, ingin ikut mendengarkan setelah meletakkan hidangan sarapan di atas meja.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk, dia menolak untuk makan." Sasuke berujar sembari maraih secangkir teh yang di buat Mikoto dan meminumnya.

"Ibu merasa sangat sedih dengan situasi yang dialaminya. Kau tahu ibu juga menyayanginya seperti anak ibu sendiri," Mikoto, ibu Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Kejadian dua hari lalu mengagetkan keluarganya. Sebenarnya mereka sama sekali belum tahu kepastiannya apa yang terjadi pada ayah Naruto saat pihak berwenang telah membawaya ke kantor polisi, tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah mengkontrol tindakan Naruto. Karena terkadang, anak itu sangat impulsif.

Ibu Sasuke kemarin mampir ke apartemen untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto, memberinya pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang sudah lama sekali tidak Naruto rasakan. Itachi hanya mampu melihat, tak berkata apa-apa. Karena, saat itu bukanlah tempatnya untuk mengatakan apapun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke yang berada di atas meja berbunyi, nama Shikamaru terpampang di layarnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya, ada apa Shikamaru?" Wajah Sasuke mendadak tegang dan pupilnya tiba-tiba membesar.

"Oke, aku akan segera kesana." Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya dan buru-buru menuju ke kamar.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Naruto kenapa?" Ibunya menjadi panik saat melihat anak bungsunya terburu-buru. Bahkan Sasuke belum Sarapan.

Sasuke mengenakan _coat_ hitamnya dan memakai sepatu _boot_ nya, "Naruto mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi." Ia mencium pipi Mikoto dan mengusapnya, "ibu tenang saja, Naruto akan baik-baik saja." Ia berujar kemudian berpaling dan mencium pipi Itachi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke. Jaga Naruto." Teriak Itachi sebelum ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

.

"Ah syukurlah kau cepat datang, Sasuke." Ino menyambutnya dengan wajah panik.

"Dia masih di dalam?" Sasuke mengikuti Ino ke arah kamar mandi. Sasuke mendapati Shikamaru dan Sakura masih berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Hentikan, Shikamaru. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Aku yakin kalian pasti lelah. Untuk yang ini, biar aku yang tangani." Sasuke meremas pundak Shikamaru, wajah temannya tampak lelah. Mereka sudah dua hari ini menginap di rumah Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa singgah karena masih ada lukisan yang harus ia selesaikan untuk acara pameran kampus.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu." Ujar Shikamaru, ia memeluk Sasuke lalu mengajak Ino dan Sakura meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

Setelah semua pergi, Sasuke mulai mengetok pintu.

"Naruto, buka pintunya." Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau mendengarku." Kali ini suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, buka pintunya sekarang. Ini perintah." Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Sasuke mendengar suara barang atau sesuatu yang bergerak, jadi Sasuke mengasumsikan kalau Naruto pasti sudah berdiri dan sekarang tepat berada di balik pintu dihadapannya.

"Naruto, berhenti menjadi anak manja dan buka pintunya sekarang!" Dan kali ini, Sasuke berteriak. Dia jarang berteriak, apalagi pada Naruto. Naruto memang anak egois dan manja, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah bisa marah padanya.

Suara kunci dan kenop yang diputar terdengar dan pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Naruto yang hanya menggenakan boxer biru tuanya.

"Oh, Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berseru seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mencari handuk yang bisa ia raih dan membalut pundak polos Naruto.

Ia sangat tahu bahwa Naruto pasti merasa sangat hancur sekarang. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya keluarga tersisa yang ia miliki. Ia pasti merasa sangat terpuruk dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya yang mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

Naruto itu anak manja, egois, _bossy_ dan suka semaunya. Ia seperti itu karena besar di lingkungan dengan materi berlebih dan tidak memiliki sosok ibu. Mereka bisa berteman karena mereka masuk satu sekolah dasar yang sama. Naruto sering bermain ke rumah Sasuke, karena tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bermain di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Semua orang memandangnya hanya karena uang yang ia punya. Sasuke berbeda, oleh karena itu dia menjadikan Sasuke sahabatnya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya duduk di lantai yang bersebelahan dengan _bath tube_. Naruto langsung menidurkan badannya di marmer dingin dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Sasuke. Naruto tidak berkata apapun, Sasuke juga tak akan memaksa. Ia akan menunggu Naruto berbicara sendiri, sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dengan sayang.

"Dia membuatku hancur tapi aku merindukannya sekarang." Naruto berujar pelan, suaranya terdengar serak. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa." Naruto memandang Sasuke ke atas sebelum ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

"Dan aku harus menjual apartemen ini, yah jika aku ingin tetap hidup. Hanya ini yang tak disita." Naruto berusaha untuk tertawa dengan tenggorokan yang kering walau setelahnya ia mulai menangis. Sasuke merasa _garmen_ di pahanya basah, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena Sasuke sendiri menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit, berusaha untuk tidak mengizinkan air mata lolos dari matanya yang terbuka lebar. Walau ia tidak bisa menghindari, saat air asin itu mengalir di pipinya dan menetes dari dagunya.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis yang teredam dari handuk yang menutup wajahnya.

"Kau masih punya kami, Naruto. Kami juga keluargamu." Sasuke menarik handuk yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Air mata sudah merembes di pipinya dan matanya memerah memandang Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada disisiku, Sasuke. Hanya kau yang aku punya."

Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah, mencium keningnya dengan sayang dan memeluk leher Naruto kemudian. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah jika ia melepaskannya, Naruto tidak akan bisa bertahan. Dan tangisan Naruto pecah setelahnya, menggema di langit-langit kamar mandi di atas mereka. Menjadi saksi betapa sangat lemah dan menyedihkannya seorang Naruto sekarang.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian di kamar mandi, Naruto tetap mendekam di dalam apartemennya. Mikoto sering berkunjung untuk menjadi teman ngobrol Naruto atau membawakan ramen kesukaan si pemuda pirang. Naruto tidak bisa merasa lebih senang daripada itu. Ia sangat menghargai apa yang telah ibu Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ia juga sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Menemani waktu-waktu beratnya dimana ia tidak bisa keluar dari apartemennya karena terlalu banyak _paparazi_ yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru, mana gajiku bulan ini?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang berada dibalik _counter_ bar. Shikamaru yang sedang mengelap gelas menghentikan kegiatannya, mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam laci dan melemparkannya ke meja di hadapan Ino.

Ino membuka amplop tersebut dan menghitung jumlahnya, "wow, kau memberiku ekstra? _Thanks boss_." Ino berkedip genit dan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan. Sudah jelas bahwa restoran merangkap bar tersebut adalah milik Shikamaru dan Ino berkerja sebagai karyawannya sudah sejak lama.

"Kau terlihat senang, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke datang, _out of nowhere_ dan itu mengagetkan Ino.

"Shikamaru memberiku gaji ekstra hehehe." Ino terkekeh sambil menyikut bahunya dengan bahu Sasuke.

"Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke duduk di kursi bar sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Anak itu pergi untuk _interview_ tadi pagi. Dia berhasil lolos ke tahap akhir. Dia memintamu mendoakannya."

" _Speak of the devils._ " Bisik Shikamaru saat melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam restorannya, tergesa-gesa dengan sebuah koran di tangan. Ia masih lengkap dengan setelan hitam yang ia kenakan untuk _interview_. Kemudian ia menghempaskan koran itu ke meja tepat di hadapan ketiga temannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino kaget melihat tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kau lihat halaman depan koran itu." Sakura menjawab dengan nada kesal sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sasuke mangambil koran tersebut dan memperhatikan halaman depannya. Terpampang besar setengah halaman dari koran foto kejadian saat Naruto keluar dari bar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada apa dengan ini? Kau tidak suka jadi selebriti dadakan?" Tanya Ino setengah bergurau, Sasuke menyikut lengan Ino karena merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bergurau.

"Selebriti kau bilang? Gara-gara foto ini aku tidak lulus interview!" Sakura merasa sangat kesal dan marah.

Ketiga temannya kaget bersamaan dan Sakura hanya mendengus sarkastik melihat ekspresi mereka.

" _And you know what_ , aku bahkan tidak di izinkan untuk ikut interview karena foto itu. Hebat sekali, bukan?" Suara Sakura semakin membesar dan Shikamaru menegurnya, karena tentu saja di restoran tersebut ada pengunjungnya.

"Karena Naruto, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatan pekerjaan lagi."

"Hei, kau mulai berlebihan Sakura." Ino menegurnya, tidak suka dengan nada menyalahkan Sakura.

" _Great_ , yeah, kau benar. Aku berlebihan. Dengan kemungkinan aku tidak akan bisa dapat pekerjaan dimana-mana dan kau mengatakan aku berlebihan. _Great_." Sakura berujar sarkastik dan menatap ketiga mata teman-temannya dalam-dalam sebelum angkat kaki dari restoran itu.

"Kalian kejar dia." Usul Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Ino langsung pergi mengejar Sakura.

Ino berjalan setengah berlari mengejar Sakura, kemudian menarik lengannya untuk berhenti.

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Sakura. Naruto membutuhkanmu, dia membutuhkan kita."

Sakura memberikan tawa cemooh, " _Oh yeah, it's all about Naruto._ Dan tidak ada yang peduli dengan aku yang mendapatkan pekerjaan atau tidak."

"Bukan begitu Sakura," Sasuke menimpali.

"Cukup Sasuke. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Karena dia, aku terancam tidak bisa memenuhi kehidupanku." Sakura mulai berteriak, ia tidak peduli bahwa mereka sedang di pinggir jalan dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Sepertinya, aku butuh _break_ untuk berhubungan dengan kalian semua, terutama Naruto. Untuk sementara waktu." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sambil mendesah, ia tahu apa yang ia katakan salah tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

" _How dare you said something like that,_ Sakura?" Ino terperangah tak percaya, sedangkal itukah hubungan persahabatan mereka bagi Sakura?

"Naruto akan sangat sedih jika mendengar itu, Sakura." Sasuke juga kaget dengan apa yang barusan keluar dari bibir wanita berambut _pink_ di hadapannya.

"Jangan tersinggung, Sasuke, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Naruto untuk saat ini." Sakura berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura, _come on_ …" Sasuke kembali menyahut dan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian tidak mengerti. Semua tidak bisa sama seperti sedia kala. Semua berubah."

"Whoa, sejak kapan kau percaya dengan perubahan, _drama queen_? Kau pikir persahabatan kita bisa berubah?" Ino melotot dengan senyum mencemooh ke arah Sakura, melupakan sejenak bahwasanya wanita itu adalah sahabatnya.

Sakura mendesah dan mendengus sebal setelahnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berujar, "aku harus pergi." Sasuke hendak ingin mengejar jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Ino.

Ino mengeluarkan rokok dari saku dan mulai menyalakannya.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Naruto?" Sasuke memandang Ino dengan wajah lelah dan bingung. Ino menggeleng, " _nothing_." Kemudian berbalik kembali menuju restoran.

Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

.

"Kau yakin kau bisa sendiri?" Tanya Itachi dari dalam mobil, Naruto mengangguk. Ia menghubungi Itachi, meminta bantuan padanya untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke penjara tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke atau bahkan Mikoto. Itachi mengiyakannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Itachi menunggu di mobil dan melihat dari kejauhan saat Naruto melangkah melewati gerbang penjara yang terbuat dari besi yang menjulang tinggi yang dibalut oleh gulungan besi berduri. Itachi bisa melihat semua itu dari dalam mobilnya.

Seorang sipir membukakan pintu dan Naruto bisa melihat sosok ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Kecuali wajahnya yang memucat dan terlihat lelah.

" _Hello, dad_." Naruto memeluk ayahnya erat yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Minato, ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Minato mengacak rambut Naruto yang langsung di tangkis oleh Naruto. Ayolah dia bukan anak-anak lagi, umurnya sudah duapuluh dua tahun.

"Luar biasa." Jawab Naruto sarkastik, membuat Minato menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Maafkan ayah," Minato sadar dia tidak punya kalimat apapun untuk membela dirinya.

Minato mengajak naruto berjalan disisinya, "bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan keluarganya?"

Tanpa melihat wajah ayahnya, Naruto menjawab, "mereka baik-baik saja."

Kemudian, ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya, ia meraih bahu Naruto untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Naruto, kau harus membantu ayah," ia menatap mata Naruto dengan serius.

"Kau harus membantu ayah." Kali ini terdengar seperti pernyataan dengan pandangan mata Minato berubah serius, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai atmosfer yang berubah di sekitarnya sekarang.

"Kau temui orang yang bernama Orochimaru, akan ayah berikan alamatnya. Ayah menitipkan berangkas berisi uang kepadanya yang bisa mengeluarkan ayah dari sini." Suara bisikan Minato mendadak membuat kepala Naruto pusing.

"Apa maksud ayah? Bukankah semua harta kita telah disita?"

"Tentu saja ayah tak sebodoh itu. Sejak lama ayah sudah menitipkan berangkas itu pada Orochimaru jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Itu bukan uang milik kita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah ayah lakukan selama ini, aku bahkan tidak ingin tau. Aku kecewa. Ku kira ayah akan berubah setelah masuk penjara."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Naruto. Lalu, katakan, dengan apa kau akan hidup jika kau tidak mengambil uang itu?" Suara ayahnya meninggi, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk didengar oleh sipir yang bertugas.

"Aku akan cari tahu itu nanti."

"Siapa yang akan mempekerjakanmu? Seluruh warga Tokyo bahkan Jepang mungkin membencimu sekarang, kau seorang Namikaze."

"Aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya." Jawaban Naruto tetap bulat, pandangan matanya tajam menusuk mata Minato.

"Saat seumurmu, aku pernah menjadi miskin. Aku bisa mengatasi apa yang tidak bisa kau atasi. Kau belum pernah menjadi orang miskin, Naruto." Ujar ayahnya menekan. Remasan tangan ayahnya di bahu Naruto membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia melepaskan remasan tangan Minato dari bahunya.

"Lebih baik aku menjadi orang miskin, daripada memiliki ayah koruptor sepertimu. Aku bersyukur ibu tidak ada bersama dengan kita untuk menyaksikan ini." Naruto menggeram lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan Minato yang mematung, tampak sangat terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja anaknya katakan. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli.

.

Sasuke datang berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto untuk mengajaknya menyaksikan orkestra. Naruto yang semenjak beberapa hari lalu menjadi semakin murung setelah bertemu ayahnya, merasa ajakan Sasuke bagus juga. Ia merasa sangat bosan terus-terusan berada di apartemennya. Hari itupun mereka diantar oleh Itachi, untuk menghindari _paparazi_ di jalanan. Naruto bahkan menggunakan masker dan kaca mata hitamnya.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke _Tokyo Dome_ dan mengambil tempat duduk yang pas untuk menikmati acara musik tersebut.

"Kau jangan tegang begitu, Naruto. Rileks saja." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi tampak gelisah jikalau orang-orang mengenalinya dan mulai menghinanya.

"Ssst, kalian jangan berisik. Sudah mau dimulai." Itachi menegur keduanya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk membuatnya tenang. Yang di genggam sama sekali tidak menolak dan mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya ke depan.

Saat semua anggota orkestra naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil posisi, tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap satu sosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok itu berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju piano besar di tengah panggung dan jari-jarinya mulai menari saat konduktor memberikan aba-aba.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya karena tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkram tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menggeleng. Saat perhatian Naruto kembali ke depan, Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto. Merasa sangat janggal, masa Naruto tidak ingat dengan Neji, pemain piano di gay bar waktu itu, sekarang sedang bermain di depan mereka.

Tapi, setelahnya Sasuke tidak peduli. Naruto terkadang memang suka melupakan beberapa hal yang di anggapnya tak penting. _So_ , Sasuke tidak memusingkannya.

.

Acara pertunjukan musiknya telah berakhir, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya menuju mobil, tapi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tangan Naruto dari tangannya.

"Kalian duluan saja, bilang pada Itachi kalau aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku harus berjumpa dengan temanku."

Naruto memandangnya agak lama, sebelum mengangguk, "baiklah." Narutopun berjalan menuju parkiran.

Alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin pulang, karena ia melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok sang _pianist_ berambut panjang. Sedang berdiri menerima telefon di dekat air mancur.

Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa.

"Oke, nanti akan aku hubungi lagi, terima kasih." Neji memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan terkejut menyadari sosok Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai," Sasuke megangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai sapaan, pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke, senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau menonton pertunjukanku?"

"Yeah, awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu pertunjukanmu, sampai aku melihatmu di atas panggung."

"Bagaimana pertunjukanku? Keren?" Neji memandangnya dalam dengan senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Hm, yeah, lumayan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memutar matanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku keren tadi."

"Apa kau selalu senarsis ini?"

" _Sometimes_."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Ini kesempatan baik bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, keberatan jika aku mengajakmu makan malam?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin ngedate denganku." Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk lebih _straight forward_.

"Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Wajah Sasuke bersemu kemudian ia mengekor di belakang Neji untuk menuju parkiran dimana Neji memarkirkan mobilnya.

Selesai makan malam, yang dihiasi berbagai percakapan mengenai satu sama lain, Neji mengajak Sasuke ke suatu tempat.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Kau pasti akan suka. Ini tempat rahasiaku."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tau kemana Neji membawanya, hari sudah sangat malam dan lampu jalan menyala dengan remang-remang.

Mobil berhenti dan Neji mengajak Sasuke untuk turun. Sasuke sedikit khawatir, Neji adalah orang yang baru ia kenal, ia takut jika tiba-tiba Neji ingin mencelakakannya. Tapi sejauh yang ia tahu, Neji adalah orang yang sopan dan terbuka dari percakapannya di restoran tadi.

Pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah danau dengan banyak lampu-lampu kecil dan lampu jalan disekeliling danau tersebut.

"Indah sekali." Sasuke terperangah dan Neji tersenyum puas karenanya.

Neji duduk di pinggir danau, lalu memberikan _gesture_ ke Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku suka kesini sendirian, jika aku merasa lelah dengan latihanku." Neji membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya, sejak kapan kau menjadi gay?" Pertanyaan Neji cukup frontal, Sasuke sempat kaget, namum dia hanya tersenyum sambil mendesah pelan.

"Aku punya teman dekat, Namanya Naruto. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya saat kita di bar waktu itu. Saat umurku sebelah tahun, ayahku meninggalkan keluarga kami. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia hanya pergi dan tidak kembali. Aku merasa sangat sedih dan marah kepada ayahku saat itu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku." Sasuke bercerita sambil memandang ke arah danau, menatap bayangan-banyangan lampu yang memantul di air. Neji disebelahnya tetap mendengarkan sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Lalu, Naruto datang, dia berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi aku tetap menangis. Sampai tiba-tiba dia mencium bibirku." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Neji dan menatap matanya yang ditatap dalam.

"Dan saat itu aku berpikir, sepertinya aku berbeda. Dan semua itu karena Naruto."

"Kau menyukainya?" Neji memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Te-tentu tidak. Dia sahabat yang berarti bagiku."

"Tapi, tidak terlihat seperti itu dimataku." Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berniat menggoda Sasuke. Yang digoda merasa sadar ia hanya diperolok.

"Jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan?" Neji bertanya, sambil menatap mata Sasuke dalam.

"Uhuk, mak-maksudmu?" Sasuke terbatuk dibuatnya, sesungguhnya ia mengerti maksud Neji, ia hanya pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Sasuke." Tanpa melepas pandangannya, Neji meraih pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya.

"Jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam." Neji berujar lagi, dengan suara yang rendah, membuat telinga dan pipi Sasuke memerah karenanya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Sasuke bertanya polos, Neji tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir lembut itu dengan pelan. Kemudian menarik wajahnya, ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Wajah memerah dengan mata berkabut membuat wajah pucat itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Kau keberatan?" Neji balas bertanya, Sasuke menggeleng malu-malu sebelum akhirnya Neji kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, meraup bibir ranum itu, bermain dengan lidahnya dan berusaha mengecap segala rasa Sasuke.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

 **.**

 **a/n: Halo, adakah yang familiar dengan judul dan isi cerita fanfic ini? YUP, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul sama, nggak bisa dibilang adaptasi jugalah yah karena aku gak comot semuanya. Justru aku bikin fanfic ini karena aku sedikit kurang puas dengan ending ceritanya, so aku buat yang versi aku, yang lebay dan penuh drama LOL.** _ **Storyline**_ **sampai beberapa part, aku tetap pakai, sampai pada part tertentu, aku ganti karena aku ingin ahahaha. So, untuk tau yang mana aja itu, silahkan tonton filmnya. Aku suka sih.** _ **Recommended**_ **lah kalau aku bilang. Kalian bisa streaming di my(hm)read(hm)ing(hm)man(hm)ga(titik)in(hm)fo (hilangkan (hm)) (kalau ada fujoshi yang tidak tahu website ini, kalian adalah fujoshi gadungan *dead*) Dan maafkan aku malah ngeracunin di bulan puasa ini, aku hanya tidak tahan memendam hasrat ingin menulis dan pos yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan maafkan aku juga karena sudah spoiler tentang filmnya hehehehe.**

 **Dan untuk kelanjutan Narusasu Family, aku akan lanjut dan pos setelah urusan kuliahku selesai, mungkin sebelum UAS atau sesudah UAS.**

 **Dan fanfic ini sendiri akan aku buat jadi 2 part, karena ternyata jadi panjang banget. Mungkin ke depan akan ada lime or lemon, idk, aku tidak janji karena ini bulan puasa, aku masih berpikir untuk itu,** _ **even tho I wanted to LOL**_ **. Kenapa aku bikin rated M, padahal masih T, karena mungkin ada beberapa part (sejujurnya aku juga gatau yang mana) yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan dosa bagi para pembacanya.** _ **So yeah, read at ur own risk.**_ **(Telat banget lu ngomongnya cuyy)**

 **Jangan lupa review yah guys, kesalahan-kesalahan apapun itu kasih tau aja yah biar aku bisa perbaiki. Thanks.**


End file.
